Trafalgar Square
thumb|464px|Alter Tube-Eingang (Tr.Squ.) =Platz in London vor der Nationalgalerie= markantes Merkmal ist die Nelson-Säule: thumb|left|600px Der Trafalgar Square ist ein großer Platz in der Mitte Londons. Nach der Seeschlacht benannt. Der Trafalgar Square ist der größte öffentliche Platz und ist seit dem Mittelalter ein zentraler Treffpunkt. Hier laufen von Westminster kommend die Straße Whitehall, von Buckingham Palace die Straße The Mall, und von St James’s Palace die Pall Mall zusammen. Über die Strand gelangt man zur City of London. In unmittelbar nördlicher Nähe befindet sich der Leicester Square. Im Zuge städtebaulicher Umgestaltungen unter Prinzregent Georg wurde der Platz 1820 von John Nash geplant. Seine heutige Form erhielt er von 1840 bis 1845 durch Sir Charles Barry. 1939 wurden die zwei alten Brunnen von Sir Edwin Lutyens durch neue, mit großen Steinbecken und stärkeren Pumpen versehene ersetzt. Die letzte größere Umgestaltung fand 2003 statt, bei der die Straße vor der National Gallery in eine Piazza umgewandelt wurde, zu der eine neu angelegte breite Treppe hoch führt. Weblinks * Karten * off. Info zum Platz * Fotos yelp * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trafalgar_Square * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trafalgar_Square Statues and fountains Nelson’s Column William Railton designed the column and statue to honour Admiral Nelson, after his victory in the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805. The granite statue was sculpted by E. H. Baily. It is five metres high and stands on a bronze platform made from old guns from the Woolwich Arsenal Foundry. The four bronze panels at the base of the column depict some of Nelson’s battles. The 4 lions, designed by Sir Edwin Landseer, are said to protect Nelson’s Column. Beliebtes Fotomotiv. Restoration of Nelson’s Column Nelson's Column is Grade 1 listed. It is inspected every two years to assess its condition. Recent inspections found that the column was in sound condition, but recommended conservation work to preserve it for future generations. This work includes repairs to the stonework, cleaning areas of corrosion, protecting the bronze with wax, general cleaning to remove pigeon guano, and pigeon-proofing minor areas. The restoration team was able to repair damage to the statue using Craigleith sandstone, the original material used to make it. When the Craigleith quarry in Scotland closed sixty years ago it made getting hold of the stone almost impossible, so previous restorers patched Nelson up using a mixture of mortar and cement. However, some Craigleith stone was found during a restoration of Donaldson's School for the Deaf (an A-listed building in Edinburgh). It was donated to Nelson’s Column restoration by Scottish company Watson Stonecraft. Fountains The fountains were added in 1845. The mermaids, dolphins and tritons (the male figures with tails like fish) were installed later. The fountains operate on most days. Statues There are four plinths for statues in the square. Bronze statues stand on three of them: General Sir Charles James Napier in the southwest, Major General Sir Henry Havelock in the southeast and King George IV in the northeast. The Fourth Plinth The fourth plinth, in the northwest of the square, was empty for many years. It is now managed by a Commissioning Group Panel of specialist advisors. This group guides and monitors the commissions for the plinth. The content presents world-class contemporary artworks in the public realm. [thumb|372px|Illu-Ausschnitt zu einem Legokasten [ TM von London]] Imperial Measures In 1876 the Imperial Measures were set into the north terrace wall. Surveyors can still check ‘Perches’, ‘Chains’ and other archaic measures against feet and yards. When the central staircase was added, the measures were relocated, and you can now find information about them outside the café on the square. Police box Probably the smallest police box ever built can be found on the southeast corner of the square. There was originally a lamp, built in 1826. In 1926, Scotland Yard installed a telephone line and light which the police could use to call for assistance. It is now used for storage. See also * London bei Lego Kategorie:London